The 30th Annual Meeting of the IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society will be held in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, between August 20 and 24, 2008. The theme for the conference is: "Personalized Healthcare through Technology". The intended emphasis is on the translation of bioengineering approaches to the practice of clinical individualized medicine. The General Conference Chair is Dr. Guy Dumont and the Scientific Program Chair is Dr. Paolo Vicini. Co-Chairs are Drs. Henrietta Galiana and Jose Principe, respectively. The intended audience for the conference is very diverse, encompassing broad variation in thematic areas and expertise (including engineers, scientists, medical researchers, practitioners, educators, and students). Thematic areas include all of biomedical engineering diverse fields, among which traditional ones, such as signal processing, neural engineering and image processing, coexist together with emerging areas such as tissue engineering and technology commercialization. Interdisciplinary research is very much at the forefront of bioengineering, and the composition of the conference attendees will reflect this. The scientific program of the conference is articulated among oral scientific sessions, poster sessions and invited mini-symposia. Contributed oral and poster presentations are refereed and included in the PubMed searchable database, in addition to being published in the conference proceedings. The aim of this R13 proposal is to seek registration and travel funds to increase the participation of junior scientists (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty) to the scientific activities of the conference. This R13 proposal seeks registration and travel funds to increase the participation of junior scientists (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty) to the scientific activities of the 30th Annual Meeting of the IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society. Biomedical engineering is currently the fastest growing area in academic and applied engineering and there is a strong need for state of the art training. The intent of this is to broaden participation by junior scientists in the scientific activities of this large international meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]